Pewdiepie and friends in warriors
by Queen of the psyducks
Summary: Written out of boredom on a sick day, I bring to you what happens when Pewdiepie, Cry, and Marzia end up in the world of warriors, in my version of the future clans. With the kit from the Shadowclan kit story, let's have some fun reading and writing this story. May contain swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

_"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE KIT!"_

A small kit winced as she felt claws connect with her ear, and the warm liquid trickling down the side of her head in small lines. A lynx point patterned queen stood above her, a scowl trained on her face.

"I don't even know _**why**_ I agreed to care of you. Why didn't I just say no, and let you and you worthless siblings die!" The queen hissed, and the little kit shrunk back in terror. And in the corner of the nursery, two kits tried to hide from the queens wrath; a speckled tom with a flat face and underbite, the other a blue grey tabby she-kit with a clouded over right eye.

"I-I-I'm sorry," the kit whimpered, her thick, almost white fur clinging to her in fear. "I-it's just how I learn, Rippleface. Jumping in all four paws first-" Rippleface slammed her paw down on one of the kit's half missing paws, interrupting her and making the duo in the corner cringe. She let out a small shriek of pain, and the entrance of the den rustled.

"Rippleface," the voice of a tom spoke in a dangerously quiet time. "What did you do to my kit?" A large ginger tom stepped in the den, a frown on his flat muzzle. The queen looked at him in disgust.

"This little _**beast**_," she gestured to the wounded kit. "Tried to escape the camp, Harescar. I decided to discipline her." Harescar shook his head.

"Rippleface, Ravenflight left them to you because you had lost your kits when she lost her life. She would not like what your doing to them." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't like what I'm doin', you raise them" she pushed the tiny she-kit towards her father. Harescar tried to reason with the queen, but before he could, a voice rang through the camp.

"Darkstar, Harescar! We found some intruders!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of a forest, at the crack of dawn, three cats lay sleeping. A golden tom, a fluffy brown tabby she-cat, and a brown tom with a large white splotch on his face. They lay there, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. And they didn't, yet.

They didn't know that they weren't where they fell asleep. Or that they were cats. Or that there was a group of five angry forest cats near them who wanted to claw their faces off. Especially the gray and ginger she-cat leading them. She looked more pissed than Rippleface did around the kits.

"**WHO ARE YOU AND ARE YOU FIND IN SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!?" **

The trip of cats all leapt up in shock, but then started looking around confused. Why we're they in the forest? Why did they look like cars? Why could they understand the cat? What the heck was Shadowclan? Those were all reasonably good questions.

The she-cat in the front let it a small impatient hiss, and turned to the four other cats in the patrol.

"You know what? Let's just take 'em to Darkstar." Two of the warriors in the group nodded, the other just shook his head. The apprentice in the group mimicked her mentor, shaking her head but obeying. The warriors did some sort of a ceiling thing on the trio, and the apprentice kept them in there.

"What's going on?" The she-cat asked the golden furred tom.

"I dunno." He replied, giving a small shrug for emphasis.

The five cats lead them into another area of the forest. It was a clearing of short, but tons of cats were entering and exiting little room like things, or just laying around. The leader of the group headed towards on of the rooms with no one entering or exiting it, and stopped.

"Darkstar, Harescar! We found some intruders!"

**Well, here is chapter one! Now, I have a favour to ask.**

**I only know the name of one of the kits, the blue grey tabby with the blind eye. I need kit names for the other two. Just the kit names, though. Please.**

**I'll put some descriptions for them to make our easier.**

**Kit one- an almost white she-kit with only half of her front right paw and back left paw, blue-green eyes, and a thick, bushy tail. As she gets older, she will start to turn a dark ginger colour and have a fiery personality.**

**Kit two- a white tom with a black speckled pattern, a pushed in muzzle, an underbite, ragged fur, and golden eyes. As he grows, he will become somewhat villainous, and strive to become a leader.**

**Please help me name them. I will leave a dedication to you! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit to Lady Lexi of the lil' lands and Rainpuddle/princesslu25 for help with the names!**

In an instant (or almost an instant), a large black tom came out from under an old tree stump, holding his head regally as he addressed the group. From behind him, a strong looking ginger tom ran out from a thicket of branches, skidding to a halt in front of the patrol.

"Who are these, Wolfbright?" The dark tom asked, raising what would be an eyebrow if cats had them. The ginger and grey she-cat (who we will call Wolfbright) glared at the trio behind her.

"From what it seems, intruders. Possible rogues," she turned back to face the powerful looking duo, "should we kill them? Keep them hostage?" Wolfbright seemed almost excited to hurt them. The dark tom, who they guessed was Darkstar, raised his tail to silence her.

He made his way around the cats, looking them up and down. The brown she-cat, aka Mariza, was somewhat uncomfortable with this, as she was kinda naked while a stranger looked her over. You would be uncomfortable. I know it.

"Well, you seen youthful. And you haven't been to the cutter," he turned to face them head on. "Would you ever consider joining the clan?"

"WHAT?!" They all turned to face a grumpy tabby-faced cat, three little kittens trailing behind her. "Father, I respect your role as leader, but you have to be MOUSEBRAINED to think of that!" The kittens behind her looked at them curiously, also wondering what their grandfather was thinking.

"Rippleface, think about it. Pondstar, Lilystar, and Branchstar have been accepting cats into their clans lately. They are growing. We need new apprentices, as our only one is almost a warrior. We must be stronger than them."

"That's a smart idea, sir." The ginger tom, who they determined was probably Harescar, agreed, smiling cheekily. The kits let out murmurs of agreement, and all eyes went to the trio who were conversing amongst themselves.

"Should we join?"

"Well, they would probably tell your us what's going on, and they seem fun."

"I think we should join, because the black one gas a nice…tail."

The brown and white one, aka cryaotic or cry, turned to face them. "We'll join you guys."

The dark leader nodded, and told them they would be apprentices after sunhigh. The ginger tom and the Rippleface went off somewhere, leaving only the kits. The blue tabby dashed up to them, her siblings behind her.

"Hi, I'm Cobwebkit! These are my littermates, Blizzardkit," she gestured to the speckled tom, "and Halfkit," she looked at the reddish white she-cat, "what'r your names?"

"My name, is Poooodiepie!"

"I'm Marzia."

"Sup, I'm Cry."

"Well," Halfkit smiled at them. "Welcome to ShadowClan."

** long chapter is long. Blah.**

**So, as you might be able to tell, Pondstar is indeed Pondkit. Don't question it.**

**I'll also state relations, increase you're confused on the kits family.**

**Darkstar had a total of seven kits with his mate, Pinkshine, a beautiful she-cat who looked like Heatherstar from Tallstar's novella. Streakpaw (dead), Brindlepaw, Ravenflight, Pinksnow, Shrewpaw (also dead), Rippleface, and Wolfbright, Brindlepaw being the youngest of all. Ravenflight (who is indeed Ravenpaw) left her medicine cat duties to be with the only cat who accepted her truly, Harescar. They had kits around the time Rippleface did. Rippleface only had one stillborn kit. Ravenflight ended up dying in a fight after her kits were borne, leaving them to her younger sister.****  
**

**There you have it. Good day!**


End file.
